Planet Bob
"Digiterra" redirects here. For the nation, see Digiterra (nation). Planet Bob, along with alternates Digiterra and the Cyberverse, is the name of the planet on which Cyber Nations takes place. owned by Liam Guy. It looks like Earth, feels like Earth, and smells like Earth, but is in fact an alternate reality. The term is often used to differentiate between the Cyber Nations universe and the real world. Time Because of the ambivalent nature of comparing time on Planet Bob to that of Old Earth, some historians have begun to refer to the Bob Era. The Bob Era officially started on January 6, 2006 of the Common Era (C.E.). Although dating conventions on Planet Bob continue traditional Old Earth practices and use the Gregorian calendar, time on Planet Bob tends to move faster than time on Old Earth, so that much more can happen in "one day" on Bob than "one day" on Earth. Most wars on Bob are over within a week, and the events that happen on Bob within a "year" might take generations on Earth. Bob Time (BT or ST) is synchronous with what is known as on Earth. It is almost always used when referring to time on Planet Bob. Location of Nations Planet Bob is also home to every nation within Cyber Nations, its technology is identical to that of Old Earth, and it can be impacted and affected in every way that Old Earth could. While it may seem like Old Earth, it is not, not only is there far more nations, thousands more for that matter, but it also has a far different setup than Old Earth both politically and socially. Difference Between Old Earth There are a number of Differences between Planet Bob and Old Earth, one is the obvious fact that there are far more nations than Old Earth. Another is that there is no , but rather a large number of alliances which have come to together for mutual defense and interests. Yet another huge difference is that resources and people are endless and easy to acquire. A huge difference is that the people of Planet Bob are far more subordinate than those of Old Earth, there are no rebellions from supporters nor are there any actions which cause nation rulers to get run out of power. Furthermore, on Planet Bob there are fewer people, only a rough one and a half billion, compared to the nearly seven billion on Old Earth. The differences don't stop there though, and there are many more differences the ones mentioned in this article merely scratch the surface. Teams There are twelve teams on Planet Bob, those of Aqua, Black, Blue, Maroon, Brown, Green, Red, White, Yellow, Pink, Purple, and Orange. There is also a Grey team, which is considered to be the option of "No Team". Teams on Planet Bob are not just a sign of unity, they are also an important aspect of trading and politics. History The History of Planet Bob is long, very long, in fact, nearly every article on this wiki is devoted to telling something about the past or present of Planet Bob. See also * Old Earth * One interpretation of the Planet Bob World Map (alternate concepts exist) Category:Terms used in Cyber Nations